Nothing Left To Lose
by Quinn96
Summary: Roxas had a normal, boring life when he was grounded. But mix in an annoying redhead who rides a motorbike up and down the road constantly, and you have yourself a whole new situation. One-shot, AkuRoku


My second story posted. . . . Wow. . . . . Well, this was just written on a random, spur-of-the-moment thing, when I heard this kid who lives ony my road riding down it on his ATV. Thankies to Jordan for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own KH. ~Pout~ Ah well, maybe someday. . . .

* * *

I heard the purring of the engine long before I saw the vehicle. It was someone on an ATV, or a smaller motorbike, and they were riding up and down my road. I sighed angrily; whoever it was happened to be interrupting my deep thinking process.  
I went to my window and looked out in time to see the person turn the bike around and motor back up the road. I shook my head, my eyes rolling involuntarily.  
Sadly, the person intrigued me. They had been going up and down my road for the past week, always turning around right in front of my house. It seemed as though the person was trying to get my attention, but that was improbable.  
Shrugging into a coat and throwing on sneakers, I crept down the stairs. I wrote a note to my mom, telling her that I went for a walk, and then I stepped outside.  
The air was clouded by mist falling lightly, and the top of my head was soon soaked. I shook my blonde spike out of my eyes, then walked towards the front of the property. My path soon veered off to the right, going into the forest.  
My plan of action was to walk along the property line, hoping that the mysterious person would ride back down again. I followed the almost nonexistent dog path through the thorns and underbrush, but the thought of coming out without a scratch was hopeless.  
I paced the fence-line up and down completely for three turns. On the fourth, I was back at the far corner when I heard the engine roar again. _Maybe I'll finally be able to speak to the effing stalker. . . .  
_I stood pressed up against the fence, my head barely above the final wire. Damn my height impairment. I could hear the person coming now, a dark laugh echoing through the almost-silence. I stood on my toes, trying to make myself feel taller.  
Whoever it was must have noticed me, because they slowed down considerably, then stopped, directly in front of me. The person kept their helmet, which was black with fiery flames licking across the top, securely on their head, but he also swung off the bike. I could tell whoever it was had to be male, since there were no curves. Nothing but utter lankiness.  
"Hello. I'm Roxas. Now, would you mind telling me exactly why you enjoy stalking me through my window?" My voice was angry, but I could detect a hint of humor buried there. I hadn't meant for that joking to be put into my tone, but it was inevitable. The context of the situation would be funny to anyone not a part of it.  
"Excuse me? How does one stalk another through a window?" The boy's voice was husky, with a hint of seductiveness hidden within it. I gulped, but wasn't fazed. That badly. Sort of.  
"You continuously ride that- . . . thing down this road every day, and have done so for the past week, and you turn around in my driveway every time. I've been concentrating on writing my newest story for one of my classes at school, and you being distracting isn't helpful. I can hear that engine from yards away, and through my window. . . . Stop window-stalking me." My arms crossed in front of my chest, and I pouted slightly.  
I could tell that he wasn't exactly impressed by my little speech. His stance became impertinent, his body leaning languidly against the bike.  
"So, will you stop?" I frowned unhappily, trying to think over what I would do if he refused.  
"Only if you come on a date with me." My eyes widened in shock. I had only just met this infuriating stalker, I didn't even know his name, and he was asking me on a date?!? My anger seethed.  
"How do you even suggest that I would go on a date with you?!? I don't even know you, let alone even know you name!"  
The boy laughed, pulling off the helmet. _Oh my fucking God of all that is fucking holy._ "Oh, I'm Axel. I live just down the road. And why not go out with me? You're gay, right? You seem like it."  
I blushed, tilting my sight downwards. Talking about my sexual orientation with a window stalker who's name I had only just found out, and who wanted to take me on a date, was not on the top of my 'Things I Wish To Complete Before Death' list. "Y-Yeah. But that doesn't matter. I still don't know anything about you."  
"Well, let's see. You know I can ride a motorbike, and that I apparently window stalk you, and that . . . my hair is red, and my eyes are green."  
"Like Christmas colors. How clashing." Now that I looked closer, I could see that the two colors couldn't possibly clash when put on a body like that. His hair was perfectly untidy, put into random spikes of firetruck red. His eyes didn't clash at all; if anything, they complimented him perfectly. I'd never seen eyes that bright of an emerald before then.  
The entire effect would've been completely overwhelming, if I hadn't been totally unmoved by this boy- Axel.  
"Whatever, Blondie. I like my looks just how they are. And so do some of the guys, for that matter." His Cheshire grin was enchanting, but I refused to be dazzled by him.  
"Really. I bet you're lying. Name one. I'm pretty good friends with most of the guys at our school, so I can ask them straight out." My smirk was huge, as I stood there with my arms crossed smugly.  
"I could name a few, actually: Riku, Dem, Marly, you, Zex-"  
"Hold it!!" My face turned bright red. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, I wouldn't have known. "How did I get on your list?!? I've made no inclination of liking you. In fact, I think I've made it pretty clear that I think you are a total cocky jackass."  
"It's all in body language, Blondie. You've been leaning towards me since the start of our little chat, and you continuously lick your lips. Signs indicate 'yes' from my point of view." Axel's grin grew as I blushed even more. I frowned, then had to physically stop myself from licking my lips again. My surprise was great; I hadn't even realized that I was doing it. I'm not the kind of person to have a nervous tic, and I usually never licked my lips.  
My eyes rolled compulsively. "Yeah, right. Whatever. I'm still not going on a date with you. Besides, my calendar is full at the moment, so there's no chance anyway." My face was filled by a smug smirk. _So ha, Axel. There's no way to get arou-  
_"You don't seem to busy right now."_ Damnit._ "Hop the fence, and we're gone. Whaddya say?" I wavered, fascinated by his offer. My sense of reason told me that if I went with him right now, I would never leave the house again. My sense of fun, however, was raging. I hadn't had this kind of chance to do something in a while.  
In the end, my reasoning was thrown to the wind. "O- . . . okay." I placed my foot on the wire fence, trying not to let it bend so that I fell over.  
"Here, let me help you." Axel stepped over, holding the fence with one hand and placing the other on my waist, trying to guide me over carefully. An electric jolt shocked me when his skin brushed against mine, where my coat and shirt didn't quite reach the edge of my jeans. I had to hold in a gasp, or else let him notice my anxiety.  
"It's okay. I've gotcha." Okay, so maybe he did notice. But hopefully only a little. His hands moved so that they encircled my waist, as I tried (and failed) to get over the top smoothly. He pulled me over, but was unbalanced because he had been standing in the small ditch that was off the side of the road.  
With a yelp from me, I landed on top of him as we fell. A pained groan escaped his lips, and I turned to realize that my face was only inches away from his. My cheeks burned, and I turned away, trying to stand.  
Once I was up, I offered my hand to the redhead. He gladly took it, jumping up with only a small wince. Only then did I realize that he had landed on part of the fence that hadn't been used, so it was just laying there. The only addition was that this fence had a thin strip of barbed wire across the top.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?!? Did it puncture you? I'm so sorry!" I turned him around, searching his back for any holes. There wasn't any in his black leather jacket, so I was appeased.  
Axel was laughing as he turned back around. I was biting my lip, hoping it hadn't hurt him. If it had, it would be my fault, and that fence was rusty! He could get some type of disease, and maybe die! And all that would be on my conscience.  
"Don't worry, Blondie. I'm a tough guy. Besides, I didn't even land right on the pointy stuff. I sorta scraped across it, that's all. Thanks for caring, though. Very sweet of you." He pinched my cheek teasingly. I irritably swatted at his hand, a pout placed on my lips.  
"Oh, shut it, Axel. Come on, let's just get going. . . . Where are we going, exactly? Is it far away? Because there is school tomorrow." I was extremely nervous, hoping to god that my mom wouldn't wake up any time soon, and then come outside to find me. Technically, I was grounded, so I shouldn't be leaving.  
"It's not too far from here, don't worry. I'll get you home by dark. Hopefully." His grin was teasing as we walked the small distance to his motorbike. Once there, Axel pulled out a second helmet, one that was all black. I took it, placing gently over my head. If I was riding a motorbike with a guy I barely knew, at least I was doing it safely, and I wasn't getting helmet hair.  
Axel sat lightly on the seat, then turned to me. I was really, very nervous, I'll admit it. My hands were wringing of there own accord, and I thought that I would have teeth marks in my lip for a week. Obviously, the redhead was waiting for me to climb on behind him, but I was having an internal argument. A part of me wanted to fly back over the fence and go sit in my room, writing petty stories, and another part of me was urging to get up there with Axel and have the time of my life, a chance I'll probably never get again.  
And one more part was screaming at them to shut the fuck up so that I could focus on Axel. That part, however, was pushed aside and locked in a soundproof cupboard so that I could concentrate on my dilemma.  
Axel laughed, reaching a hand out towards me. "Come on, I don't bite. . . . Hard." His smirk deepened my already ruddy cheeks. If only his words didn't affect me that badly!  
I hesitated for a second more, then stepped backwards slowly, towards the fence. "Axel, I- . . . I can't. I'll be in so much trouble. I'm sorry." Guilt spread across my face. I had told him I would go, I had hopped the fence, I had almost put holes in his back, and now I was chickening out. I was lower than low, the worst of all. I had lied to him, broken my- . . . our . . . agreement.  
His eyes were wide with shock and the fear of losing this chance with me. "R-Roxas, no. Come on, you won't get in trouble. Please. Just trust me. Please?"  
My head shook slowly, and I backed up until my back was flush against the wire of the fence. "Sorry, Axel. Maybe when I'm not grounded, we could get together, or something." I faced the fence then, climbing over in a more graceful fashion than the first time. I turned back once, gave an apologetic glance to the beautiful red-haired boy, then started back for my house.  
Once I was farther away, I heard the engine rev, and a cursing shout from Axel. My heart crumbled; I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to get in trouble either.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My whisper barely reached my own ears, let alone anything- or anyone- in the woods. Depression clouded my thoughts, so I sat down on a log to think. I didn't move for a good twenty minutes.  
Suddenly, I heard a crashing sounds, so I immediately hid in a fort I had made when I was six. Surprisingly, it was still standing, and I used it to spy on whoever was moving around me now.  
A flash of red filled my sight, and I heard muttered curses. _Did he come after me? Wow. . . ._  
"Damnit, I lost him. Now what'll I do? I wish I could've convinced him to come with me." Axel's glum expression shocked me. How could one person be so disheartened by not being able to go out with me?  
Standing slowly so I wouldn't scare the teen, I stepped forward. "A-Axel?"  
The teen in question turned, his eyes locking with mine. "Roxas." He strode forward, but I backed away impulsively, so he stopped with a chuckle. "Like a wild animal."  
My gaze roamed over the green landscape, trying to find something that I could look at so I didn't have to make eye contact with the redhead. "Axel, I, uh . . . I've changed my mind. I'll go with you. I was jus so afraid before. My mom is really strict, and she has all these rules, and I'm technically grounded, and-"  
I was cut off by Axel moving forward. His hands came to my shoulders, and I placed mine on his chest. His dazzling emerald eyes searched mine. "Roxas." His whisper was almost ghost-like.  
Then his lips were hovering over mine, waiting for a response, sending his sweet-smelling breath across my face. I sighed, then stood up on my tiptoes to press my lips against his. Arms encircled me, and I leaned forward, into the warm enclosure that Axel made. Now that I was close enough, I noticed that his skin was unnaturally warm, almost burning my fingers.  
Almost as soon as it had happened, it was over. He pulled away slowly, savoring the kiss, but not wanting to push too far. My breath came in quiet gasps, and Axel smiled. Not his teasing grin, or sarcastic smirk, but an honest to god smile. I couldn't help but beam back.  
"So, are we going?" He held out his hand again, a hopeful glint to his eyes. I could see the honest caring that spread across his face.  
I slipped my hand into his, squeezing it slightly and grinning. "I'll follow you wherever. Let's go." I started moving back towards the fence, but Axel stopped me.  
"All I wanna know is which way your driveway is. I parked my bike there."  
"It's this- you what?!?" My eyes widened, and I crossed my arms. If the bike was in the driveway, we would never make it out silently.  
"Come on, one day of fun traded for grounding. Sneak out with me if you get stuck at home. I'll always come get you." His grin was back, and it was as cocky as ever. But I didn't care. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, then started leading the way to the front yard.  
_Please don't let her catch me. . . ._  
Once in the driveway, I looked around warily. Glancing up at my bedroom window, I motioned for Axel to go towards the bike. I followed quickly after him.  
"Roxas! Where do you think you're going, young man? Get back in the house! Now!!" I whirled around to see my mother standing on the porch, scowling ferociously at me. I gulped, then looked to Axel's pleading face.  
"C'mon, Roxas. Just leave." Axel stepped back towards me, but I waved him away.  
Turning back to face the house, I did something that I had never before even tried to do: I stood up to my mother. "Mom, I'm sorry. I can't go back now. I'm too far gone. See you tonight, maybe." With a flash of teeth and a quick wave, I ran over to Axel, who was on the bike and already kick starting it. I slid on behind him, put the helmet over my head, and we were gone.  
Every second we were further away, the sound of my mother's voice shouting at me receded from my ears. I had no clue where I was going, or where I was even staying tonight, but that didn't matter. I had Axel, and that's all I really needed. I would sleep on the ground at the park, as long as I had my fiery redhead there with me. There was nothing that could stop us now.

* * *

Reviews appreciated, flames taken with a laugh. Hope you liked it.


End file.
